Joke gone wrong?
by FoamBanana
Summary: She had been drunk off her ass and was just joking of course, but what happens when he actually takes her seriously? 'Hey our last name starts with the same letter, maybe we should get married' 'Maybe' He smirked and she gulped. OH crap. No lemons! Some mild sexual content. Nothing too serious though! R&R for more! ONE SHOT!


**Summary: She had been drunk and was just joking of course, but what happens when he actually takes her seriously? ''Hey our last name starts with the same letter, maybe we should get married?'' ''Maybe'' He smirked and she gulped. OH crap.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters in it. All credit for them goes to Kishimoto-sensei, however this story is mine. DO NOT COPY OR STEAL! Thank you! =) Enjoy and R&R**

She was sitting there, at the end of her bed wondering how things had turned out the way they had. One second she was sitting on her bar stool getting trashed with Ino and the other she had willingly followed him back to her apartment for some... Um, well... carnal interludes. She felt so dirty. Just the thought of them doing it make her want to throw up. Or perhaps it was because of the terrible hangover she was experiencing.

She didn't know what to feel. He had been her sensei for gods sake. And now. Well let's just say that last night had gone out of hand.

Flashback

She was just sitting there, minding her own business, drinking her Sake and eating some peanuts. Out of nowhere Ino had showed her ugly face to the world.

''Hello forehead. Care if I join you?'' Sakura had just smirked at her nickname, but decided that she was actually, after many years, fond of her nickname. Though her forehead wasn't as wide anymore she had grown used to it. It was like a scar. She could never seem to get it off.

''Not at all Ino-pig. I hope you like Sake cause I just ordered another bottle'' The blonde looked at the empty bottled in front of the pinkette.

''How much did you have to drink?'' Sakura just shrugged. She didn't really care anymore. All that mattered was the fact that she just wanted to get rid of that image. The image of a dying person. Her long lost comrade had been brought back in critical condition only to die on her watch. She just couldn't take it anymore. She took another sip of the strong licker and felt it go down her throat at an alarming speed. Ino patted her shoulder.

''I'm sorry about Sasuke... Though isn't this what he wanted? Didn't he want to kill his brother?'' Sakura took yet another sip. She felt smashed.

''To be honest I don't think that he wanted to die. I think that he just wanted the attention. Or at best somewhere to be where people would mourn. I'm just angry that he had to die on my watch'' Though Sakura had, in the past, had very strong feelings for the last survivor of the Uchiha clan it had all been forgotten the second he died. Her tear ducts were too proud to let out any tears what-so-ever. So she just sat there. Getting hammered and hoping for the best.

An hour or so later a familiar face appeared in the bar. Or let's just say a familiar mask showed itself. Kakashi Hatake, the leader of team 7, was heading their way. Sakura already knew what he was going to say. Instead of sitting there like a good girl she brought out her drunken self.

''I already know what, hick, you're going to say sensei'' She managed to press through her numb lips ''I'm fine. Real, hick, really. I'm fine with it. He wanted to die and, hick, he got what he wanted'' Kakashi sighed.

''Hey Ino, how about you pay the tab. You'll get the money back tomorrow'' He picked Sakura up bridal style ''I need to get this drunken lady home before she does something stupid'' Sakura hiccuped again. Then she threw her arms around his neck.

''Sure thing Kakashi-sama, see you tomorrow... Oh and by the way'' Ino threw a small item at him ''Iruka wanted you to have this'' He looked down at the item in his hand. He blushed and put Sakura down on the floor. When he had put it in his pocket he picked Sakura up again. He then gave Ino a smile as a thank you. She just nodded and walked out of the bar. Kakashi decided to do the same.

''Hey sensei?'' Kakashi looked down at the drunk girl in his arms. She smiled, sexy written all over her pretty face. It was really starting to show that she was a woman and not a kid anymore ''Our names starts at the same letter. We should get married'' He froze. Did he have feelings for the girl in his arms?

The answer was simple. Yes. Maybe since she turned 18 and he could finally think of her in that way. Her pink locks covered her beautiful face. He leaned down and whispered into her ear.

''Maybe'' She swallowed. He kept on walking towards her apartment in silence. She just lay there with her arms on her sides. Her eyes turned a deeper shade of green. She reached out and grabbed the ex-ANBUS arm. They had finally reached her apartment. She had fiddled with her keys for a moment before she finally opened the door. The smell of tea, cherries and vanilla hit his face. It smelled just like her.

He closed his eyes and just breathed in the heavenly scent that her apartment provided him. She gulped and reached for his cheek. She placed it right under his eye and it shot open. She swallowed again and reached up for his face.

She pulled down his mask to reveal the most beautiful face she had ever seen. His jaw had the most distinctive features that she had ever seen on a man and his lips had a nice curve to them. Not to small and yet not too full. His nose was long and straight just like she had always imagined. He just looked at her in shock. She was also surprised by her own behavior. Then he did something that he had never thought that he would do in his entire life. He took his lips and crashed them onto hers.

He pulled out his tongue to taste her lips. She was sweet. Like honey, yet salty and had a distinctive taste of alcohol to them. With the amount she had been drinking he wasn't even surprised that her breath smelled of Sake. When he began licking her lips she first denied him, but she slowly gave in to his needs. She willingly opened her mouth for him to enter. And then there was just silence as he explored her wet cavern. Her arms automatically wrapped themselves around his neck, his on her slender waist.

Maybe it was the taste of alcohol or her instant moans, but he suddenly felt the need to take her. To make love to her, to just be with her. As they backed into the apartment he activated his Sharingan to look for her room. Perfect! The one just on the left. He backed her into the room and their kiss grew hotter and heavier.

When they broke apart she had the opportunity to deny him. She didn't however. And now... She didn't even want to think further.

End of flashback

She sat on her bed with a broken condom pack in her hands and the man she thought she could trust not to take advantage of her sleeping peacefully behind her. She was speechless. She had known the man in her bed for over five years and when the man of her dreams finally died he made his move. She didn't even have the time to mend her broken heart. She couldn't decide what was worst. The fact that she would have to see him on a regular basis or that what they had done had made him think that there would be more for him to come and collect.

The worst part wasn't that either. It was the fact that she had let him. What if the condom had broken and she was pregnant? What if he had left visible hickeys on her body? What if... No, she couldn't even think about it anymore.

''Sakura?'' She froze. His voice was as smooth as an angels. She turned to see his sleepy eyes open. She quickly wiped the tears out of her eyes and put the most dazzling smiles on her face.

''Yeah?'' Her former sensei sat up and looked at her. He then realized what had happened. He saw the sadness in her eyes and quickly understood that she had regretted ever letting him into her apartment. He was disgusted with himself. To let his primal urges take over, and over his former student. It was true that she had grown into a wonderful, fully grown woman, but... They had known each other since she was a genin. She was fifteen years younger than himself. He felt so dirty. Just like a pedofile.

Actually that last one wasn't true. Pedophiles liked what they did. Kakashi didn't. Not that he regretted it. He was sad that she however did. He didn't know how to make it up to her.

''I'm sorry if this makes you awkward. I didn't mean for this to happen, I... I just... You're so beautiful and...''

''Stop... Please, just stop'' Her tears were running freely down her pale cheeks. He didn't know what to think. He didn't even know what to say anymore. The man who always had excuses was now speechless.

She was also. She just sat there crying and hugging herself. Then she stopped and smiled. She turned to her former sensei with a smile on her face. He stared at her with shock in his eyes.

''I love you'' He froze. What had she just said? She didn't even know what she was planning on saying before it had slipped out of her. Was she mad? Maybe. Did she mean it? Yes. She was also frozen. Then she gave him a wider smile.

She wasn't mad, nor disgusted. She was...happy. Happier than she had ever been with any other man. She was truly in love with the man in her bed. Oh, how she longed for his arms to wrap around her waist. But that moment didn't come too soon.

''Sakura, I'm sorry. I... I... I shouldn't have done what I did yesterday. You were hurting, and drunk and...and'' Kakashi stopped, sighed, looked down at the pillow and then at her. Shame was written on his face. The same shame that was written on kids when they were caught with their fingers in the cookie jar.

''Kakashi... I was drunk, that is true and nothing can change the fact that this was just an outlet for our sexual frustration. I was really hurting when his heart stopped. I was really hurting for a while, but then I realized something'' He looked straight into her eyes with a baffled look in his dark eyes ''I don't... didn't love him anymore. He wasn't the same man that he was when we were kids. I don't think that I've loved him for a while'' There was a pregnant pause between the two lovers

''To be honest I think that I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time. It just never occurred to me. I mean you're my ex-sensei for crying out loud! If yesterday hadn't happened I don't think that I would ever had the corouage to walk up to you and ask you out. Yes it's true, you're so much older than me, but I'm beginning to understand what people mean with love is love and age is just a number. And I think I love you... No matter how old you are'' He snickered.

''I'm not that old. I'm thirty-three'' She also snickered a little. Then she looked at him with the brightest smile he had seen in ages.

''Yeah, you're an old perv dating an 18 year old girl. Wouldn't you call that rather peculiar?'' They both stopped laughing. They broke eye contact and a bright shade of red covered their faces.

''Are we?'' she looked up at him with a questionable look on her face ''Dating I mean?'' She looked at the condom pack in her hand. He realized what she fumbled with. The condom Ino had thrown at him. The one that Iruka had given him. She looked at him again.

''Well... Yeah. At least I think we are. I don't know about you, but I want to give this a try. I wanna try making this work. And not because I feel that this was a mistake, because It wasn't, but because I wanna feel... Like I finally have someone who loves me like...'' She stopped. Oh my god. She had just said that she wanted someone to love her like she loved him. She didn't even know if he loved her. Maybe this was all just because of some silly infatuation. Maybe he just lusted for her. Maybe he didn't love her.

All of those doubts were pushed aside when he crashed his lips against hers. He broke apart and whispered in her ear.

''I love you too, Sakura-hime'' She smiled like she had never done before.

She knew from that moment on that they would be together. Perhaps not forever. But then again, forever did not exist. So for now she just lay there with her lover in her arms hoping, wishing, praying for the best. Love had finally come her way. All from a stupid, drunkard joke. Love was funny. Funny indeed.

**A/N: Finally done! xD I must tell you guys that I love KakaSaku. If SasuSaku doesn't work out please Kishimoto-sensei! Please, I beg of you! .HAPPEN! Oh well. As always, drop a review and a favorite if you haven't already. I wish you all a happy ending to your fairytales! So until next time, Ja Ne! ^^ **


End file.
